


All You Erised

by InfluentialDebauchery



Category: Gotham (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Other, Plot Twist, item crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfluentialDebauchery/pseuds/InfluentialDebauchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald gives Ed a surprising gift and Ed uses it to further his ambitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Erised

**Author's Note:**

> If you're expecting a full HP/Gotham crossover then you're going to be disappointed. This fic is just using the Mirror of Erised and that's about it. I also took creative liberties with the mirror's use.

"What was Oswald thinking giving me something so extravagant?" 

The former mobster had decided to redecorate the Van Dahl estate. All the rooms were to be designed to Oswald's specifications; excluding Elijah's study and sewing room. Those were not to be tampered with at all.

Ed could understand the fascination with sentimentality, but could never find a way to implement it in his own life. Not for a lack of trying; more having to do with nothing to waste on such a frivolity.

Nostalgia being a different animal entirely.

Ed frowned as he glanced about his room trying to find a place for the mirror. As always Oswald had been generous - giving Ed the second master suite; there were two in the mansion.

However though the room couldn't accommodate the mirror; unless Ed parted with another item. Maybe the antique washstand?

Soon the piece of furniture was placed into the hall for removal and the mirror took its place.

Ed noticing how his reflection seemed more dapper and refined in the glinting sheet of glass. The psychotic overcast in his stare diminished; replaced with a boyish wonder and near starved curiosity - every bit of the naive optimist he had been.

Perhaps this object was a rare piece of antique intrigue and Ed should thank his host for the gift. It made as a fine addition to what hopefully would be their permanent residence.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

'Edward.'

The bed creaked from Ed rolling onto his stomach and pulling the covers tighter about himself.

'Come here.'

Ed pulled the remaining blanket over his head in an effort to block out the voice. Which was difficult since it seemed to emanate from his mind.

Usually when this occurred the other 'Ed' would be taunting him; expecting the real Ed to fight against and challenge him - til he relented to his evil counterpart.

Except this voice was soothing and seemed to give a sense of tranquility in every cadence.

'All that you desire is before you.'

Ed slowly lowered the sheets cocooning him in a bubble of warm safety and sat up in bed. For a moment Ed stared into the darkness and allowed his eyes to adjust; then he put on his glasses and clicked on the lamp.

There was no one in the room except Ed, silence, and his reflection staring quizzically back. Not even a disgruntled evil 'Ed', but there had been a voice.

"Anyone there?" A slim finger pressed his glasses back into place and Ed examined his surroundings. 

There didn't seem to be an item out of place. He glanced momentarily at his bedside clock; it was barely past 3AM.

Ed decided to go another route, "What is it I desire?"

The glass of the mirror started to glimmer and ripple at his question; an image taking form before his very eyes and leaving Ed dumbfounded.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Such a naughty boy."

A woman's sultry voice mocked from across the room; fingering the white fluff trim on the Mrs. Claus corset she wore; glasses askance on her perfect nose - from peering downward.

"Is this how you fantasize about me?" A teasing grin threatening to become a full blown smile.

Ed could only stare in amazement and finally managed to flirtatiously throw back, "Your last name is Kringle after all."

His eyes couldn't help trailing down, noticing the panties made of ribbon, and a cute bow highlighting her womanly mound.

"Is that gift for me?" Ed bit his lower lip in riled anticipation.

Kristen gave a small giggle and a sly wink in his direction, "It depends on how much heat fuels your passion."

"My passion is a blaze ready to consume the world and turn it into a molten little marble."

The bow was unfastened and Ed watched mesmerized as the ribbons fell away; corset meeting the same fate. Ed not knowing where they disappeared to and not really caring.

Kristen's skin pressed tightly against the mirror and she pulled back; unbridled lust being the only expression she wore. Kristen walked her fingers in a tantalizing line down her abdomen and rested them against her slit - pretending to coyly hide her 'Seasons Greetings'.

"Would you do anything for me?" She asked with a pouted lip.

A note of Ed's insanity creeping into his voice, "Of course."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Three nights later Ed woke up on the floor in front of the mirror. A palm still placed against the glass; where Kristen had her hand.

Ed's rational mind starting to take over and he rubbed his arms to get the blood flowing.

There had to be an explanation for those night's events and what the mirror was truly intended for.

He doubted Oswald knew anything due to it being Elijah's home originally, the secrets dying with Elijah and believed the mirror to be nothing more than decorative furniture.

More than likely Ed would never know; especially since Kristen wasn't very forthcoming with information.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kristen hadn't shown up as she usually had, but in her stead Ed saw glimpses of wondrous things.

In one vision Ed had chased down Jim Gordon, cornering him, torturing Jim, and butchering like a pig.

Another showed Ed in a green suit and puppeteering all those damned souls in Gotham.

One other made the maniacal genius chuckle with glee and his eyes danced with eager malice; the images being reflected back there - the entire globe ailed with a pandemic of chaos and Ed being the frightfully revered maestro.

Ed wanted it all. All of what he was being shown and he needed it as soon as he could get it.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

'Would you do anything for me?'

'Of course.'

These words swirled in Ed's mind like a maddening echo and he clung to the promise that had followed.

He would literally do anything to gain what the mirror had offered him. Even if it meant doing something Ed found himself not wanting to do surprisingly.

If it meant getting Kristen back and creating a world under his thumb. Ed would complete this deed with a smile on his face.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"I see that you couldn't sleep either." Oswald sat on the couch and garish light from the television washed out his features. "Do you want to join me?"

The man patted a cushion next to him with an inviting smile; holding up a bottle of brandy in offering.

"Sure. Is there anything exciting on the idiot box?"

"Nah just a bunch of stuff on some dupe called The Mad Hatter."

Ed squinted his eyes with amusement, "The poor fellow must have drank a bad pot of tea."

The two of them laughed until a comfortable silence formed between them and Ed poured himself a glass of brandy.

After taking a sip of the aged liquid; Ed started to hack and cough violently. A hand grabbing at his throat and blood forcing its way up his esophagus.

On the other end of the couch Oswald watched him with content, making no effort to move and help out his companion.

"Really Ed I thought you were so much smarter." Oswald chuckled and gave a condescending grin. "Did you actually believe I would give you Esired and not know what it was capable of?"

The grin melted into a more contemplative expression - almost as if Oswald weren't entirely happy with this outcome.

"The mirror is a liar Ed. It makes you believe anything is possible and you start investing in those desires."

Oswald stood to tower over Ed who then was on the floor; making horrible sounds.

"Those things you want more than anything - never leave the confines of that glass."

Ed grunted from Oswald kicking him onto his back and stared up at the Penguin.

"Let me guess Ed. It told you if you killed me that you would gain things beyond your wildest imagination?"

A tsking sound filled the pause starting to expand; Oswald shuffled around the dying genius.

"I only gave you Esired to test your loyalty. Boy was I a fool to think we could ever be friends!"

In a choking gasp Ed finally went still and laid there with agonized eyes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The old Van Dahl estate was fillled with light, music, people, and endless amounts of nonstop partying.

At the center of all this was Oswald sitting in a throne like chair and surrounded by an endless array of beautiful men and women.

"How did you become the King of Gotham Ozzy baby?" A woman with a thick New Jersey accent asked.

Oswald smiled at her with heated admiration; making a reference to Ed's untimely death, "I had to throw out a few poisoned apples to save the bunch."

All the while upstairs in a darkened room Erised mused to itself and felt its next target mingling in the throngs of partygoers.

'Would you do anything for me?'


End file.
